


di atas

by arterivena (wisteriapinetree)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Humor, No Incest, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/arterivena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nee-chan, malam ini aku di atas." Miku mendengarnya</p>
            </blockquote>





	di atas

**Author's Note:**

> Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton Future Media

Miku berjalan pelan sembari menggumamkan beberapa kata dengan samar, lalu langkah kakinya terhenti ketika sampai di sebuah pintu kayu bercat gradasi kuning-jingga yang tertutup.

Tangannya baru saja akan memutar kenop pintu, namun—

"Nee-chan, malam ini aku yang di atas ya!" terdengar suara milik anak laki-laki dari dalam ruangan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Biasanya juga aku yang di atas, Len-kun," kali ini suara milik anak perempuan yang terdengar.

Miku tentu saja tahu persis siapa empunya suara itu. 'Len dan Rin bicara apa?' pikirnya. Dia tidak peduli—hampir saja menyentuh kenop pintunya, tapi tidak jadi ketika mendengar obrolan mereka lagi yang bertopik 'aku-di-atas-dan-kau-di-bawah'. Ditempelkannya telinga kanannya ke pintu, mencoba mendengar lebih jelas perbincangan kedua sepupunya.

Kata orang, "Rasa penasaran dapat membunuh seekor kucing." Tapi Miku tak peduli apa resikonya, yang jelas, dia akan tetap menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dan, lagipula, dia bukan kucing.

"Ayolah, Nee-chan, sekali-kali aku di atas."

"Bukannya Len-kun sudah nyaman di bawah? Di atas itu membuatmu lelah, lho."

"Tuh, Nee-chan yang bilang di atas itu melelahkan. Daripada Nee-chan kelelahan, lebih baik aku yang di atas."

"Tidak. Aku bilang, tidak."

"Oh, ayolah...."

"Jangan. Bahaya, takutnya celaka nanti.”

“memangnya kalau Nee-chann di atas, tiddk akan celaka”

 

“Sstt, aku suda biasa.”

"Aku akan pakai pengaman, kok. Nee-chan...."

"Dengar, Len-kun, aku tahu wajahmu manis. Tapi, tentu aku tidak akan terbujuk dengan wajahmu kali ini."

Diam. Miku tidak mendengar apapun sekarang. Dia masih berpikir keras. Di atas? Celaka? Pengaman? Apa maksudnya?

Ketika dia akan mengetuk pintu sambil menyerukan nama mereka bergantian, suara Len kembali dia dengar.

"Nee-chan, please, aku ingin merasakannya juga—"

"Oh, oh, baiklah. Aku mengaku kalah dengan tatapanmu. Oke, malam ini Len-kun di atas. Dan ... jangan lupa pakai pengamannya."

"Yeay!" 

***

Sementara Len memekik senang, Rin beranjak dari tempatnya tadi duduk. Dia melangkah cepat, ingin segera keluar. Dia yang kini sampai di ambang ruangan, mulai memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap suatu pemandangan, dimana Miku terkapar tak berdaya di depan kamarnya.

"Miku-nee!"

*** 

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi, Rin?" Luka bertanya seraya mengaduk teh manis yang baru dibuatnya.

Kepala Rin tertunduk. "Aku tidak tahu. Ketika aku membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja Miku-nee ada di depan kamarku. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa hidungnya berdarah—"

"Dia mimisan!?" Firasat Luka tidak enak.

Rin mengangguk.

Mendadak tangan Miku sedikit bergerak, berusaha menggapai sesuatu. Mulutnya berbisik terbata-bata, "Lu—Luka-nee, Rin-chan, ada apa?"

Suara Miku berhasil membuat Luka dan Rin serempak menoleh ke arahnya. "Jawab yang jujur, Miku. Tadi kau sedang apa di depan kamar Rin?" tanya Luka tiba-tiba.

Miku terbangun, membuat rambut toska panjangnya yang kini terikat tidak rapi juga ikut terangkat. "Maafkan aku, Rin, karena menguping pembicaraanmu dengan Len," katanya.

Sambil menyerahkan segelas teh panas, Luka berkata, "Miku, minum ini dulu." Mengesampingkan Miku yang kini meminum teh-nya dengan pelan-pelan, pandangannya teralih pada anak perempuan berambut pirang madu di sebelahnya. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Len?"

Miku menyimpan gelasnya di meja terdekat.

"Itu—Len-kun hanya berkata, kalau malam ini dia ingin di atas."  
Seketika tubuh Miku terkulai lagi.

"Miku-nee!"

Luka memijit dahinya. "Pasti Miku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang kalian."  
-owari-

**Author's Note:**

> Plis ini apaan deh. Tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin yang beginian. Ngaco.  
> Maksud sebenarnya, saya rahasiakan. Silahkan tebak~ /slap/ Nggak, kok, saya kasih tahu nih. Kasur mereka tingkat, dan tidur di kasur yang atas itu kan agak ektrim(?). Pengaman itu adalah pager(pager? ya, sejenis itulah /heh) supaya Len ga jatuh. Kan celaka kalau tiba-tiba jatuh dari kasur atas.
> 
> Err... saya ga tau ini humornya kerasa apa engga, ya, fanfic yang dipublish pertama kok ngaco ginih
> 
> Oke, cukup. Akhir kata, makasih yang udah mau baca. Silahkan, kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati. Walaupun ga yakin ada yg baca karena situs ini sepi sih


End file.
